Our body's two greatest needs are for oxygen and water. Life depends on oxygen and water. With the Industrial Revolution, much of world's fresh water became polluted and denatured. On the other hand, air pollution has increasingly gripped the attention of our generation.
Indoor air pollution and poor urban air quality are listed as two of the world's worst toxic pollution problems in the 2008 Blacksmith Institute World's Worst Polluted Places report. According to the 2014 WHO report, air pollution in 2012 caused the deaths of around 7 million people worldwide, an estimate roughly matched by the International Energy Agency. [1].
Throughout history, it has been recognized that wounds heal faster if a patient is transported from thin mountain air to a richer atmosphere (e.g., a low-lying valley). In modern times, oxygen has been recognized as the element most essential to healing. Clinicians are now able to diagnose oxygen deficiency and administer oxygen therapy with increasingly advanced mechanisms and devices. [2].
Hyperbaric oxygen therapy involves breathing pure oxygen (i.e., 100% oxygen) in a pressurized room or tubular chamber. Conditions treated with hyperbaric oxygen therapy include serious infections, bubbles of air in your blood vessels, and wounds that would not heal as a result of diabetes or radiation injury. [3].
It was described that oxygen level in water can be increased to approximately 50 to 60 ppm when it flows in a spiraling manner in an oxygen-rich environment. [4]. Oxygen and air nanobubble water solution was also reported to be bioactive effects upon animals and plants. [5], [6].
There has been interest in using aqueous oxygenation to treat disease condition and improve human wellness. [7], [8].
However, there remains an unmet need for a hyper-oxygenated water composition for maintenance and enhancement of animal well-being and prevention and treatment of diseases for delivery of oxygen in water to an animal such as a human.